


Different

by whats1fandom



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/pseuds/whats1fandom
Summary: People think that Yein is the definition of omega; weak, small, and submissive. Now all of those things are true, yes, but it still makes him upset to hear people say those things. Yein has yet to meet an alpha who thinks that everyone is equal, that it doesn't matter what your status is. Yein's friends think it's childish, but Yein likes to dream.





	1. Chapter 1

Yein is five when finds out he is an omega. He remembers how his parents had sat him down one evening, a few days after Yein had visited the doctor's office.

"Yein, do you know what an omega is?" His mom asks him.

"I know that my teacher, Ms.Kim is one! But she never told us what it meant. She said we'll learn from our parents when we are ready. I am ready Mommy!" Yein says, voice high pitched.

"Well Ms.Kim is right, you have to learn here at home. And I certainly think you're ready Yeinnie."

"Tell me Mommy!" Yein says, trying his best to contain his excitement. Ms.Kim is a great person, so Yein is certain that an omega is a great thing too.

"When everyone is born, they are born with a special type of body. There are three different types; alpha, beta, and omega."

"What am I mommy?"

"You, my dear, are an omega."

"What is an omega? What do they do?" Yein asks.

"An omega is such an important person. They are kind and honest, and are the most beautiful creatures on earth. And do you remember the pictures i showed you when your aunt had Hwanhee in her stomach?"

"Yeah. I remember those! Her tummy was so big, it looked like it would pop!"

The woman laughed at her son's adorableness. "Your aunt is an omega too! Omegas even can have babies. Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah! I want to have a baby Mommy!"

"You have to wait until you're older, when you find a nice alpha to take care of you."

"Then what's an alpha?" Yein is getting frustrated at this point.

"An alpha is the omega's second half. An alpha is supposed to take care of omegas, treat them with respect, and love them with all their heart."

"Okay. When I grow up, I will get alpha, and then I'll get a baby!"

"Of course you will honey, now how about we head to bed?"

~~~

Yein starts having problems with the things his mother had told him when he turned 13. 

The day starts off like any other with Yein walking to school with his best friend, Wooseok, and his younger cousin, Hwanhee. The three live on the same street, so they walk to school together. However, something felt different.

"You smell weird hyung." Hwanhe said bluntly. Whoever said that all omegas are kind obviously haven't met Lee Hwanhee.

"That's not how you give compliments Hee-ah."

"I wasn't giving a compliment, I'm just saying you smell weird."

"He's right, you do smell a bit different today." Wooseok speaks up.

"I don't know what it could be. I don't feel any different." Yein tells them.

"Maybe it's the changing of the seasons. Let's hurry, I can't get another tardy."

Yein accepts the excuse and the three continue to walk to school.

After dropping Hwanhee of at the elementary school, the two walk into their middle school building, and Yein immediately feels pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Why is everyone staring at me Woo?" Yein whispers to the other.

"I don't know. Let's just get to class."

Yein follows Wooseok into the classroom, feeling a little uneasy. Through the whole lesson, Yein starts to feel hot and sweaty. Wooseok asks if he's alright, but Yein brushes him off saying it's nothing.

During fifth period, Yein really starts to feel nauseous.

"Yein-ah, are you feeling alright?" Mr.Cha, a beta, asks.

Yein can't comprehend what is happening to him though, his whole body feels like its on fire.

"Minsoo, please take Yein to the nurse. He seems sick."

"Yes sir."

Yein feels Minsoo, whom Yein has never met before, stand him up. Yein releases a whimper when Minsoo's leg accidently brush his crotch.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to the nurse." The boy says, carefully walking him to the office. Yein scent comes off of him in waves, alerting alphas of his state.

"Hey Minsoo. Who's that you got there?" An upperclassmen, Jonghyun, asks.

"No one for you to be concerned about Choi, now move out of my way." Minsoo says, moving Yein behind him.

"Oh come on Soo-ah. Why so mean? I just asked a question."

"Whatever. It's none of your fucking business, so fuck off!"

"My my, you sure do have a potty mouth for an omega."

"Leave us alone."

Yein sees the mischief in Jonghyun's eyes.

"Why should I do that? I should help you,right? Two omegas, one of them smells delicious, are struggling in the halls. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't help?"

"An asshole. Come on Yein, ignore him."

Yein and Minsoo try to walk past him, but Jonghyun stops them by grabbing Yein's arm.

"It's not safe for an omega in heat to walk the halls. Someone might just pounce on you."

Yein whimpers when Jonghyun squeezes him harder. "Please, let go."

Jonghyun laughs. "Okay. Let me stop messing with ya. See you around and good luck dealing with that shit."

"Fuck off. Let's go Yein."

Yein now realizes that not all alphas treat omegas with respect. But that doesn't mean that all don't, just like all omegas aren't small and quiet, take Minsoo for example.

~~~

"I have no idea what my research report will be on. Like I really hate science!" Yein complains to Wooseok, who is occupied with the mirror in front of him.

"Yeah that's nice. I have a serious question though. Should I dye my hair back red or should I try out being a blonde?"

"Wooseok! You aren't when listening to me!"

"Sorry hon. What were you saying?" Wooseok says, turning his attention back to his vanity.

"Never mind. When is Jinnie coming over?"

"I don't even know if he's coming over. He said he's on a date Changhyun, so who knows."

Yein pouts. "I care! I need his help with this."

"Why don't you call Minsoo?"

"Because he's out with his grandmother and she scares me. Why couldn't I be just a regular highschool student and have regular classes?" Yein groans.

"Because you always want to be different." Wooseok says.

"How else will I stand out from the rest of you?"

In highschool, there are a lot of lessons Yein got. 

Having friends as out spoken as his has bonuses, like knowing that they'll kick anyone's ass that talks to him inappropriately. 

While Yein is too scared to do things like that, he is grateful his friends do.

It's good to be different.

"You already stand out Yeinnie!"

"That's what you always say.."


	2. Chapter 2

College is a whole new experience for Yein. New places, people, and surroundings. It intimidates Yein, he was never really good with new things. But he decides to embrace the new things.

He rooms with Wooseok in a dorm room on campus. It was the latter's idea to live on campus, since Wooseok swears his parents hate him. Yein doesn't really get it, but decides to live with his friend anyway.

"Yeinie? Are you up?" Yein hears Wooseok call to him out in the hall.

Yein looks to the clock next to him. "I don't have to be awake for another two hours."

"I thought you had trig at 8 on Wednesdays."

"I do, but today's Thursday."

Wooseok sighs as he enters the room. "No, Yein. It's Wednesday."

"Oh my god, how in the world is it not Thursday?! Why is this week going by so slowly!" Yein complains, but gets up nonetheless.

"Mhmm, now hurry up, I am leaving in five minutes with or without you." Wooseok says from the hallway.

"Just go on ahead. I'll meet you afterwards at the cafe, alright?" Yein makes his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Alright!" Then Yein hears the front door slam behind him.

Yein hurriedly scrubs his body of all of the germs that had accumulated, then he got out. Yein is thankful that he always sets out his outfit the night before, so he didn't have to be spending time on looking for some clothes that actually match.

When Yein is finally ready to leave, its already 8:09. Yein doesn't want to be any later than he already is, so he pulls on a light hoodie, before running out of the dormitory.

It takes Yein around five minutes for him to get to his math class, making it into the building around 8:15. The halls, as expected, are empty. Yein internally curses since his classroom is all the way down the hallway. He stops for a second to catch his breath, before he starts to run again.

Yein breathes a sigh of relief when his classroom comes into view, he is almost there-

"Oww!" Yein skids to a stop when he feels himself run right into an unsuspecting victim.

The stranger is on the floor as well, nursing his head, though he looks at Yein worriedly.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks, before standing up shakily and offering Yein a hand.

Yein blushes, but takes the offer. "I'm thanks- I mean, I'm fine, thanks!"

The stranger laughs lightly. "You were going pretty fast, you can get yourself seriously injured if you're not careful."

Yein puffs out his chest at that statement. "I'm tougher than I look. Just to let you know."

"I bet you are. But I don't want you to be messing up your pretty face." 

"I am much better than my face. But I wouldn't expect an alpha like you to look farther than that." Yein says.

"You're pretty feisty, I was just complimenting you. I'm Sungjun by the way."

Wow, why would Yein want to know his name? 

"I hope you're not expecting me to tell you my name, cause that is not what I am about. So if you'll excuse me, I have a math class that I am super later for. Goodbye." 

Sungjun laughs again, but waved anyway. "I hope we can meet again, I like talking to you!"

Yein ignores him, but he couldn't help the blush that appeared on his face.

XXXXXXX

"Yein, can you please answer my phone? It's probably Sooil. Tell him I'm doing something."

Yein groans, but rolls over to get Minsoo's phone off of the coffee table. 

"Hello?

"Oh, hey Yein! Where's Minsoo at, I need to talk to him."

"He's helping Wooseok pick out an outfit for his date tonight." Yein explains.

"He's going on another date? Gosh, Jinwook's pockets must hurting. Can you tell Minsoo to call me when he's done?"

Yein nods, though he knows the alpha can't see him. "Sure I'll tell him hyung."

"Thanks, I'll see you around Yeinnie."

"Okay, bye hyung." When Yein hangs up the phone, there is a knock on the door.

"You people can't leave me alone can you?!" Yein says to no one in particular.

Hwanhee comes stomping in as soon as the door is open. 

"I'm so done with Dongyeol! God, he makes my blood boil!" Hwanhee screeches.

"What he do this time?" Yein asks, lying back down on the couch.

"He told me that I was being unreasonable because iold him that he can't be in a class with more than 10 omegas! Like, that's not unreasonable! I just don't want my mate to be tempted by some thirsty whores. Then he hung up on me! Who does that? I'm starting to think that Dongyeol doesn't want me anymore." 

Yein rolls his eyes, Hwanhee is always so dramatic.

"Is that my child!?" Came Minsoo's voice from Wooseok's room.

"Oh my god, Minsoo hyung is here? Why didn't you tell me?" Then Hwanhee is gone into the room, leaving Yein alone on the couch.

Yein sighs, thankful for the piece and closes his eyes. For like two seconds, before Gyujin is busting through the door.

"Hey Yein, how do you know Sungjun?"

Yein growled a little. "I don't know him. I bumped into him this morning, then he started to talk to me like I was some kind of desperate how. I hate alphas."

"Well he seemed pretty infatuated with you. He asked me what your name was."

"Did you tell him?" Yein asks, though he already knows the answer.

"Yep. I told him that you were unmated too."

You did what?! Gyujin, why would you tell him that! I don't know him, he can be some sort of stalker or something."

"Nah, I know him. He's cool. Besides, don't you think it's time for you to get over your fear of alphas?"

Yein scoffs at that. "I'm not afraid of alphas. All of the ones I've met are just really shitty people. I don't want to deal with that."

"Well, I gave him your phone number, so…"

"I hate your fucking guts Han Gyujin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been months, I'm so sorry guys. I've been busy as hell, way to many things to do. So yeah, sorry about that! I didn't forget though! Comments are always welcomed, thanks for reading!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Up10tion so much, so I finally decided to make a fic with them. Hope you like it. Comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
